Finding Family: Surrogacy
by Samantha-Calleigh-Noriko-chan
Summary: An expanded SG-1 returns home early from a mission. A group of friends and co-workers is meeting for lunch in Tokyo. What happens when they are suddenly brought together by Eiri and Shuichi's surprise? This is the first of series I'm planning.
1. Announcment

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot.

Don't read this if you aren't into this cross-over. I wanted to try it, and I don't want to get flamed for it.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

**

* * *

**

-Embarkation Room, Stargate Command-

Jack O'Neill was the first to cross the rippling even horizon closely followed by Cameron Mitchell and Samantha Carter. They were followed closely by Vala, Daniel, and two other women.

"General!" Jack greeted "What brings us back ahead of schedule? You know how hard it is to get Danny and Becky away from ruins." Daniel shook his head and turned to glance at Dr. Ramsden, but the anthropologist just sighed; they all listened as General Hammond spoke again.

"I'm sorry Jack, but we thought her team would want to know, that the procedure was a success." The gate deactivated as Teal'c and Ishta stepped through. They exchanged glances as Jack turned to the three teams.

"So, if I'm hearing this right… Major Wilks is…" Cameron trailed off looking for conformation.

"There will be a meeting on the Prometheus so the location of the Stargate is not compromised. I want your team ready to beam aboard in half an hour." General Hammond left the embarkation room, and after a moment the three units of SG-1 followed suit.

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

Another group was meeting for lunch a few blocks from the NG building in downtown Tokyo. Tohma, Mika, and Tatsuha are joining the other members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. That is except for Shuichi; who is coming with Eiri and a fantasy novelist who has been staying in their guest room while writing her latest novel.

Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, and Renee Wilks approached the café together. Eiri was in the middle with Shu on his left and Renee on his right.

"This must be important Eiri-san has joined them." Tohma said with his trademark smile in place.

"Yeah, and Shuichi missed work…" said K as he held one of his hand-guns.

"K we're in a public place!" said Sakano as he looked around nervously.

"So," said K, Hiro, and Suguru; the two band mates correctly guessing their manager's response.

The trio walked in; Eiri looked board, Shu looked excited, and Renee looked amused. Shu spotted them and ran off while Eiri offered his arm, and Renee pulled up her cane and took it. They joined the group already seated at the three tables that had been pulled together.

"Shuichi what's this about?" asked Hiroshi Nakano as his best friend sat down next to Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Nescarna said we couldn't tell you until we knew it worked… well she hasn't said anything in a month so… we know it worked!"

"Either that or she's just giving the silent treatment; which _someone _should do every now and again." Eiri smirked.

"Be nice Eiri" Renee smiled.

''That word isn't in my vocabulary Ren-chan'' Eiri mocked her with Shu's term of endearment for her name.

"Why are we all here Aniki?"

Renee's phone began to vibrate. "We should go…" she got up to leave.

"Oh do they all get to come too?" Shu asked excitedly.

"No" said Eiri.

"but, but, but,"

"It's up to Hammond, but I don't think he'll mind I just need to tell Walter how many." Renee pulls out a Tolk'ra communicator. "it looks like it will be 12 Chief."

"We've got you on sensors Miss. Wilks…"

"Alright thanks Walter… oh where are we going to be sent?"

"You'll be in the Briefing Room aboard the Prometheus."

"Thanks again."

"I speak on behalf of everyone when I ask WHAT'S GOING ON!?" asked Hiro in frustration.

There was a flash and they were all gone. A moment later the group looked around and they were in a gray room with a great view of Earth out the window.

"The test results are in." said a petite redhead walking in wearing a lab coat and holding a clipboard.

"Really?!"

Eiri held onto the back of Shu's shirt as he tried to bounce over to the doctor.

"The procedure was a success. Major," she addressed Renee. With a smile she added, "Renee, you are pregnant."

"You're a Major in the USAF?" asked Suguru in interest.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" asked Sakano, Hiro, and Tatsuha. Sakano began spinning around the room in his mini-tornado.

"Eiri?" asked Mika and Tohma turning to look at him.

"That's grate!!" Shuichi and Ryuichi exclaimed together. Ryu launched himself at Renee, but Noriko grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ryu you can't just jump on her like that!"

"Oh, you're so mean Noriko!" he is squirming to get away from her.

"When did this happen?" she asked ignoring Ryu.

"They first approached us several weeks ago interested in our assistance because of Nescarna." Jacob Carter, or rather Selmak stated while entering the room.

"Selmak" Renee smiled going over to hug them, "How's Uncle Jake?"

"SG-1 has arrived, and are heading your way."

"Thanks again Walter!" Renee said to the disembodied voice coming from the communications system.

"My host is well," Selmak lowered his head, "Does he always do that?" asked Jacob watching Sakano's progress around the room.

"Too often" said Suguru who was sitting in a chair with his arms folded across his chest watching his producer.

A group of people entered the room. Jack was in the lead closely followed by Sam and Daniel; Teal'c came next with Ishta and the other two members of Renee's team Anna host to Nirrti and Dr. Rebecca Ramsden. Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran brought up the rear.

"Hey Dad" said Sam as she hugged her father, and then turned to Renee, "Hey how are you?" She hugged her cousin and fellow Air Force officer.

"Well, obviously she's doing good! She's having a baby with—" Vala scanned the group in the room, "Oh, is he one of them? Very nice."

"Yuki's MINE!" Shuichi stepped in front of the novelist.

"What can't I even look at him?"

"Vala," Daniel interrupted, "a little less talking at little more SHUTTING THE HELL UP!"

Renee's team surrounded her, "How are you love?" asked the British anthropologist as she hugged her leader/friend.

"I'm so happy it worked!" squealed the hyperactive host Anna; Nirrti took control, "We will be assisting during the process do to my extensive research into genetics."

"That's great," Renee said hugging the two, but her eyes fell upon her second in command, her sister among the world of the Jaffa, and one of her closest friends, "Tec ma te Ishta."

A smile slowly formed on the proud warrior's face, "There is no need for such formality, sister." In one movement the blond had wrapped her arms around her old friend pulling her into an embrace.

"Jack O'Neill?"

"K. Winchester?"

Everyone turned to see the two looking at each other. "I haven't seen you since… that time in Iraq."

"Good Times!" laughed K as he shook hands with his old friend. "It's a small world."

"Galaxy" corrected the members of SG-1 Alpha, Beta, and Delta.

The Goa'uld System Lord turned Tok'ra; walked over to the adoptive mother of the child she had orphaned, "What is the progress of the pregnancy, Dr. Fraiser?"

"She is just a few weeks" Janet showed her the beginning of the procedure's notes. "Here is where we introduced both—"

"No offense Doc, but the rest of us do not want to know" said Cameron catching Janet's attention.

"Well some of us want to know, _and have the right to know_, what's going on." Mika glared at her brother.

"You would have found out eventually." Eiri shrugged and joined Teal'c who was standing looking out at Earth.

The group had all found places around the table either sitting or standing. "What we need to discuss is getting Major Wilks here, or to the SGC if it is ever necessary." General Hammond said as he looked around at the assembled group. "The Asgard have offered the use of transportation devices that can be disbursed to the key locations where she normally goes."

"I guess it pays to be friends with Thor. They still won't share their—" The door slid open cutting Jack off.

"How dare you bring these civilians aboard? You're jeopardizing the Stargate Program, and for what; your own selfish personal reasons!"

"Bringing forth life for the sake of others is not selfish" Ishta said calmly her voice silenced the muttering. She was a leader in her own right, and it showed.

"That may be what is most important to the Ja-ra-ffa."

"If she had gone to someone else they would have found out about Nescarna and what would happen then?" Sam gestured at Renee while explaining to Kinsey.

"That vile creature isn't near her uterus."

"VICE-president Kinsey!" Jack said getting the man's attention, "You don't get it do you?"

"What Jack is saying is that—" Daniel started.

"You're not going to insult the Parasite when she can't defend herself." Eiri took a step closer to Renee and Shu who were sitting next to each other.

"I do Jack!" He ignored the irritated blond, "that it can't show itself, and so there's no problem."

"Nescarna cannot come forth without jeopardizing the life within Renee's body." Anna's eyes glowed as Nirrti glared at the Vice-president.

"Apparently you are under the impression that you hold authority over this group; that is a misconception; you do not hold power over us." Everyone looked at Tohma as he finished speaking.

All was quiet as the group looked from the President of NG to the Vice-president of the U.S. "Airmen can you escort the Vice-president out of this room?" General Hammond had seen enough of his interruptions.

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

Later Eiri unlocked the apartment door allowing Renee and Shuichi to enter ahead of him. "Ok guys, I'm going to go to the study." With a smile the fantasy novelist left them.

Shu headed over to sit on the couch, and grabbed some papers off the coffee-table. His smile grew as he stared at the blank page before beginning to scribble frantically. Eiri sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm relieved too" Renee was sitting at the table with her laptop. She glanced in the direction of the living room where the sound of Shu's humming could be heard, "and he's very happy." She returned to her chapter as he began to make coffee.

"Is it hard for you?" he asked after he had joined her.

She looked up at him, and in the light her eyes looked more gray than blue, "No, I know the limits of what I can and cannot say. After working with the team for so long I understand better than most how important the SGC is."

"Not your writing," he sipped his coffee turning away from her slightly, "When you were forced to leave the team. You were happy today; happier than I've seen you in a long time."

"I didn't know you cared that much" There was something in her voice that said she knew that he did even better than he knew himself.

"I never said I did."

"Eiri…"

The door opened, and Shu came in, "Hey I figured you two would be in here." Shu smiled and walked over to the table. He knew he had interrupted something, and in apology he walked over hugging Renee before going to sit close beside Yuki.

**Something is bothering them. I don't know what it is…** Shuichi watched his lover, and the mother of their child look away from each other. **What don't I know?**


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 1: Two Surprises**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot.

**A/N: **Thank you **Amber Hermione **and **Kazuhiko Hikari **for your reviews. I addressed the issue with too many characters. Well hopefully it's less concussing, and you guys will come back to read more. For those of you who gave my story a look, but didn't' review, please leave a review to let me know what you think. I already have ideas for chapter three, so I should be able to post again soon.

Oh, and **Kazuhiko** now you have a beginning for Eiri and Renee's timeline. More about their past relationship will come out as the story goes.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan**

* * *

**

One Month after: The Announcement

Shuichi stood looking through the glass into a room. A man with graying hair stopped idly spinning in the chair beside him. "Hey, I'm sure they're just fine." Jack bracingly squeezed the younger's shoulder.

"You think so?" Shu asked. His violet eyes scanned the instruments and monitors beyond the glass.

"I know so; Janet has done some pretty amazing things here at the SGC, and she's great at what she does. Hell, she's the reason Renee and Nescarna made it back from—" Shuichi turned to look at the Colonel who trailed off. Jack smiled quickly changing the subject "So, how are you and Yuki dealing with the mood-swings?"

"Oh?" Shu paused in thought resting his chin on his hand, "Mostly it's not having Nescarna around that I've noticed; her absence is getting to all of us. Renee is very emotional person anyways, so there hasn't been much of a difference."

"Good answer," Jack laughed, but unbidden was a flash from a brief encounter. Something the vocalist had said triggered the memories left in his mind from being host to Kanen a few years ago. He tried to shrug it off glancing out at the room. "It looks like they're finished with her." When Shuichi was distracted he covered his face with his hands in frustration.

_Running—chaos everywhere, and then he was being carried to the gate. The ancient Egyptians didn't care that he was Tok'ra and not Goa'uld; he was a demon that needed to be removed from their presence. _

_A face in the crowd stood out to him. Her dark eyes and hair were different, but that was before; this was not the face he now knew. The young girl stood back from the mob and watched with saddened eyes. Those eyes flashed a shade of orange, and he knew—it was his beloved, Nescarna._

Shuichi saw Renee getting off the bed. She spoke briefly with Dr. Fraiser before heading out into the hall. He sped past Colonel O'Neill to open the door to the observation room, and nearly collided with her as she was about to open it.

"Ah, sorry Ren-chan… what did Dr. Fraiser say?"

The blue-gray eyes narrowed in laughter, "You're so cute Shu, everything's fine, and we have a surprise for Eiri." She reached into her bag and withdrew a segmented metal cylinder. "click, click, click, click, click", and the cane was extended. She headed down the hall without a second thought because sighted or visually impaired she knew these halls.

"Hey! Wait, Ren _I_ _don't_ know where I'm going." Shuichi rushed after her retreating back. The Colonel's brow was creased in the "O'Neill think line" as he watched the door swing closed behind them.

**-Commissary, Stargate Command-**

Jack was sitting contemplating the piece of pie at the end of his fork. He'd been sitting there for some time when his second in command sat across from him. "Hey, Colonel?"

His brown eyes blinked as he focused on the blue jell-o and moved to the same colored eyes. Blond locks framed her face as she tilted her head to one side in concern. "Yeah Carter?"

"Is something bothering you, sir?"

Jack put down his fork and ran his hands across his face before placing both flat on the table. "You know how you have some of Jolinar left in your head?"

"Yes…"

"Well, that's what's bothering me."

A look of confusion crossed Sam's face, "Jolinar's memories?" she asked trying to understand.

"Not Jolinar's memories…" Jack pushed his pie to the middle of the table so he could put his head on his arms. He mumbled, "Kanen's… memories," he paused before adding, "that's why I acted the way I did on our last mission with SG-1 Beta."

She looked up again from her jell-o as the answer came to her. "This has something to do with Kanen and Nescarna."

"It does," he nodded, "and I think he loved her."

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

Eiri sat in his study looking through old files on his computer. He came across a jpeg file and opened it. The picture of two smiling teens, a girl and boy, standing with an older guy in a park resurfaced from an untouched folder. The two males were the same as those in the picture he'd destroyed; one was him and the other was Yuki Kitazawa. The girl had cerulean eyes and auburn colored hair that was tied back.

Before he could ponder this picture any further the sound of the door opening interrupted him, and he clicked the red 'X' to close the file before getting up to greet the two returnees.

They were slipping out of their shoes when he entered. Renee casually propped her cane in a corner by the door, and smiled when she saw he'd come to greet them. Shuichi dropped his bag and sprang over to Yuki.

"Renee has something to tell both of us. She wouldn't tell me until we got here!" He gripped the front of Yuki's shirt, and turned to Renee expectantly. His purple eyes were pleading for the information. Yuki tensed looking at her with a concerned expression.

"What is it?"

"Guys, its ok" she tried to reassure them as she stepped over to the couch, "but I think we should sit down." Yuki pulled Shuichi over to sit down. The younger put his hands in his lap trying to wait patiently. Yuki removed his glasses waiting. "Well, there was a chance that there may be multiples. The ultrasound showed that we—you are having twins."

There was silence for a few moments as the three sat there. Renee just smiled waiting for the information to sink in; Eiri's expression barely registered shock as he stared back at her. Shuichi was looking between the two, and he looked like he was about to explode with emotion.

It happened… he jumped up in the air in typical Shuichi fashion and started bouncing around the room. "This is great news! We're going to have two beautiful baby—" he stopped, "girls, boys, what does it matter? Yuki and I are going to have a family." He flopped back down on the couch beside his lover.

Yuki got up, and headed back into his study. Renee turned, "Wait? Eiri, where are you going?"

"To work on my next book; those brats aren't going to take care of themselves you know."

Shuichi and Renee didn't look at each other because if they did they wouldn't be able to stop laughing. When he closed the door they grinned at each other because both had known the novelist long enough to understand what he'd meant.

**Yuki cares about the babies… He wants to take care of our new family!** Shuichi sighed happily as he reached for his phone to call Hiro and tell him the news. He held the phone up to his ear and watched Renee as she left the room. **I hope she's ok… **


	3. Questions

**Chapter 3: The Questions**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot and my OCs.

**A/N: **Hi readers thank you to the two reviewers and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this story, and review please.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

* * *

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

Eiri was up early this morning because he had to finish his revisions before noon. _Mizuki is such a slave driver! For Buddha's sake I have other things to deal with—like a pregnant woman, and an over protective lover._

Speaking of which; he heard an all too familiar sound punctuating the early morning silence. With a sigh he removed his glasses, and pushed his chair back from the desk. The distinct sound became more audible as he approached the bathroom, and sure enough she was kneeling on the white tile and heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Shuichi was beside her; holding the long copper strands from her face while he gripped her shoulder reassuringly.

After a few more moments she sighed. Sitting upright on her knees Renee ran a hand across her mouth and weakly smiled. "There's nothing like a case of reverse peristalsis to start the day." She accepted the cup of water that Shuichi had just filled for her. After rinsing her mouth she started pulling her hair back into a ponytail, "Thanks Shu."

"Are you ok now?"

She nodded; as she passed Eiri in the doorway he reached out an arm to grip her shoulder. The woman brought her shoulder up to meet her cheek lightly pressing his hand. He withdrew quickly from the touch as the three headed to the kitchen.

_So we can look forward to five and a half more months of this?_ He asked himself as he walked over to the counter. "Would you like some tea to settle your stomach?"

"Yeah, sure" Renee reached for the bred on top of the fridge. "Would anyone else like some toast?"

"I'll make it Ren-chan" Shu offered coming over to help her.

"Oh, no that's fine I can handle it."

"The last time you _tried_ to make toast it ended up looking like charcoal, brat." The novelist smirked as he continued to fix the mornings beverages—black coffee for him, Chi tea for Renee, and hot chocolate for Shuichi.

"Humph…" The violet eyes seemed to grow as their owner pouted. His arms were crossed over his chest, and both the others in the room thought he looked absolutely adorable. Eiri barely glanced back at the boy, and pretended to ignore him.

"Well yours wasn't any better when we first met, Eiri." Renee pressed down the levers lowering the bread into the heated chamber. "Shu, you could ask Tohma; it was bad." A smile spread across her face, "If I remember correctly the toaster caught on fire."

"Really? How did you do that Yuki?" Shuichi looked surprised because he hadn't even done that—_well not sense that time at Hiro's._ Eiri didn't answer he glared at them both as he passed to get the milk from the fridge. The scent of hot chocolate reached Shuichi and he forgot about his previous question, "Ummm hot chocolate. Hey Yuki, do we have any marshmallows?"

"Yeah," it was Renee who answered, "I had some yesterday with rice and butter."

The two men just looked at each other, and decided not to comment. _Just great; the cravings have started. _Eiri shook his head, and stirred the milk into Renee's tea as Shuichi went in search of the marshmallows.

A few hours later Eiri was sitting in the relative peace of his office when there was a soft knock at the door. He paused in his typing waiting for the intruder to announce their presence before he would acknowledge them. _I'm working; can't you see that?_

"Hey, Eiri?"

She was the only one in the house who called him just Eiri. The novelist looked up slightly frustrated at the interruption, "What is it Renee?" _That came out a little too harshly._ He saw her slightly lower her head in apology, and she looked down at her feet.

"Shuichi's off to work, and I just wanted to let you know I'm meeting Amanda in the park. I just didn't want you to worry." She looked up meeting his gaze again when she mentioned her friend from college. _Of course she'd be around with everything that's happened lately. I remember when she met Amanda, and told me all about her. _

"Alright, go see your girlfriend."

"Eiri, she's not my girlfriend." The smile faded slightly, but her cheeks still glowed with a combination of her previous happiness and current embarrassment. She looked away trying to hide the grin that was once again creeping to her lips. _She can be so easy to tease sometimes; its fun messing with her head._

"Whatever" he said as she walked back out of the room. _Neither of you see it, but you have a connection._ Turning back to his screen Eiri returned his attention back to the character that wouldn't die so he could have an "Eiri Yuki Ending". _What do you want from me—a happy ending?_ Angrily he reread his page in silence before the sound of typing filled the room once more.

Sighing Eiri blew the air from his lungs, and crushed the remains of a cigarette onto the balcony floor. He watched as the sun setting behind him cast the area below in shadows. _They're both a little late. What am I worried about the brat's with Nakano and the girl is with Newell. One good thing about having best friends is they do the protecting when I can't._ He heard the sound of the cane moving over the concrete, and looked down to see that Renee was almost to the building. _She's alone_.

A frown creased Eiri's face as several people surrounded Renee. "What the hell are they doing?" He watched her closely; _if anybody dares to even touch her. After New York I swore that…_ He saw her pause, and then she started to walk past them.

He could hear the questions as they were carried on the warm June air.

"Ms. Wilks is it true that you were once in a relationship with Eiri Yuki?" _Well I wouldn't call it a "relationship" we were more friends with benefits. When one of us needed the other we'd be there, but that's none of their damn business._

"Ms. Wilks is it true that you are living with Mr. Yuki and Mr. Shindou?" _Isn't that obvious?_ Eiri gripped the edge of the balcony; if she wasn't out of there soon…

"Ms. Wilks are you and Mr. Yuki in a 'special relationship'?" _I wouldn't do that to Shuichi; hell she wouldn't let me do that to Shuichi. Is this how you felt hidden up here while they were asking me questions, Shu? You came down, and in a sense rescued me last time this happened. What will it take for me to do the same?_

She stood in the full shadow of the building now, and he noticed a change in her movements. The cane moved more frequently as she made sure of her path. She still had not spoken a single word to them, but then one young woman made her stop—she snatched the cane away from Renee's hand.

"Are you carrying Mr. Yuki's child?"

The reporter pressed her microphone into Renee's face speaking loudly as if she believed that the girl couldn't hear her. That was the last straw for Eiri _That stupid bitch needs to learn what you do and don't do to the people I care about. Taking her cane and yelling at her are two high ranking items on the "Don't List"._

"What the hell do you people think you're doing?"

Eiri had not spoken, but suddenly the media had another target. A young woman approached Renee through the crowd with her arms crossed. She looked up and her angry blue-green eyes met gold. _This must be Amanda Newell._

"Who are you, and what is your place in the situation?"

"I am Amanda Newell, and my place is getting my best friend away from you vultures." She looked up again to the balcony, "Who the hell else would be out here yelling at you people? Come on ma chère they can't take me away." Renee reached behind her friend's back placing her hand on the opposite shoulder, "Now, where were you headed?" Renee indicated the building the media was blocking, and they tried to enter, but were surrounded more closely on every side.

"What can you tell us about the news that your best friend is living with Mr. Yuki and Mr. Shindou?"

"Do you approve of her questionable role in their home?"

"What about the accusations that she is carrying Mr. Yuki's child?"

"Does Mr. Shindou also know about these alleged developments?"

Amanda stepped in front of her friend, but Renee wrapped her arms around her in a protective manner as well. When Eiri lost sight of them altogether he turned entering the apartment. He didn't even bother to close the sliding-door.

"Stop gabbing and get out of here right now!"

Eiri froze when he heard his lover's voice from outside, and he picked up the remote turning on the TV. He watched as the cameras focused on Shuichi; his violet eyes narrowed in anger. Hiro put down his friend's helmet, and stood beside his friend; he was a taller darker version of Amanda standing with his arms crossed.

"As you people have been to this apartment before you are well aware of the fact that Shuichi and Mr. Yuki are in a relationship. As you came looking for Renee here you obviously know she is staying with them. You know they couldn't hide a pregnancy forever, and so your questions would have been answered when they were ready to tell the world." Hiro shook his head in disgust and closed his eyes, "but you have nothing better to do than to harass a visually impaired person, take her cane, and yell in her face…" Hiro opened his eyes looking right at the reporter who still held Renee's cane, "Are you that desperate to get a story?"

Eiri turned off his TV at that moment because there was the sound of a key in the lock. He approached the door as it opened. Shuichi was the first one he saw, but the boy turned and allowed Renee to enter first. He saw the tears she held in her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"Who do they think they are?" fumed the last person to enter the room as she slammed the door. Eiri looked at the petite redhead; her vibrant hair and eyes contrasting the paleness of her skin; waves of anger were rolling off her. _She is definitely not someone to cross. This girl's like Tohma; small but powerful._

"So this is the Amanda you're always talking about." He released Renee, and she smiled walking over to her friend, and easily wrapping an arm around the slender girl.

"Yuki? What are we going to do?" Shuichi peeked outside before returning to wrap both arms around one of Eiri's. "They haven't left yet." His violet eyes were filled with worry.

**-Seguchi Residence-**

Tohma walked calmly into the lounge as he waited for his wife to make her appearance. They had dinner reservations this evening at 7:30, and as it was only six o'clock he wasn't worried. He sat down on the leather couch and removed his bowler hat placing it in his lap.

The television was off, but he decided to see what was on rather then pester his Mika-chan. The news was on, but he wasn't expecting any surprises, so he lent back to listen closing his eyes. The teal orbs shot open when he heard a familiar voice emanating from the screen, and he turned up the volume to better hear what was being said.

"_Stop gabbing and get out of here right now!"_

The angry face of Shuichi Shindou was the next thing he saw, but it was what Hiroshi Nakano said next that angered the president of N.G. Studios.

"…_but you have nothing better to do than to harass a visually impaired person, take her cane, and yell in her face…"_

Mika entered the room brushing out her damp hair; she was wrapped in a white bathrobe, and had obviously just emerged from the shower. Her blue eyes scanned the room when she entered. First she registered the shocked and angry face of her husband, and then the screen that held his attention.

"Tohma?"

Her voice brought him out of his trance, and he reached into his pocket pulling out his cell phone. Mika sat down beside him throwing her brush on the coffee-table as he calmly dialed a number. They both waited for the call to go through; she waited to know what had happened, and he waited to correct the situation before it became a problem.

"This is Tohma Seguchi may I speak to General Hammond?"


	4. Action

Chapter 4: Taking Action

**Chapter 4: Taking Action**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot and my OCs.

**A/N: **First I would like to thank **chochowilliams **and **Amber Hermione** for their continued support of this fic. While I would appreciate the reviews I do thank those of you who read and remain silent; I can only hope that means you are enjoying the story. The end of this chapter is a bit cliffy, but rest assured that chapter 5 is well on it's way.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

* * *

In the last chapter:

"_This is Tohma Seguchi may I speak to General Hammond?"_

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

Tohma closed his phone and looked at his wife, "Mika, what do you think of my plan?"

She got up grabbing her brush as she went out of the room, "I think we all have a lot to do before it will work." She turned to look at him in the doorway, "and Eiri isn't going to like this."

"This is true, but they are moving whether they like it or not. I will call together our team to meet this evening." Tohma went into his phonebook and found an entry marked '_Mr. K_' He smirked as he pressed send.

**2 Weeks after: Questions **4 months into pregnancy

**-Briefing Room Stargate Command-**

Samantha Carter sat to the right of General Hammond as she spoke looking to her teammates for confirmation, "We are well on our way with Mr. Seguchi's plan. Janet when is their next appointment with you?"

The doctor verified her information in a file, "If nothing changes in her condition it is scheduled for 2100 two days from now." (A/N: 9:00 p.m.)

"How are the preparations progressing?" Teal'c asked leaning forward.

"The food's being taken care of—including the cake" Jack grinned looking over at Cameron who gave a thumbs up in agreement.

"The decorations are going well; we'll be having Sgt. Siler start putting things together tomorrow." Anna glanced at Vala.

"Right, and Daniel, Rebecca and I will be handling presents" Sam nodded, "If I'm not mistaken Dad and Selmak will keep them busy after the appointment."

"We will" the deep symbiote's voice resonated in the room, "however; our current problem is the protection of Renee. Jacob and I will gladly volunteer for the assignment."

"General, I request permission to do it." Everyone looked at Jack as he looked at Jacob. This wasn't his sarcastic mocking attitude, but a serious determined tone had entered his voice.

Jacob's head lowered and he spoke instead of his symbiote Selmak, "Jack, she's my niece. I can't help but be a little protective of her right now."

"I know that Jacob, but Nescarna is just as important to Kane—I mean the team." Sam looked at Jack with large empathetic eyes as the others attempted to process Jack's words.

"Jack…" Daniel started.

Jacob's eyes glow orange, and Selmak retorted, "Yes we are aware of the previous relationship between Kanen and Nescarna, and as his previous host you feel that connection. The fact still remains that—"

"I will be going" those seated around the briefing table turned as Ishta entered the room. She was already dressed in the attire of a business woman. A white shirt coupled with a gray suit jacket and matching pants. Her blond hair fell over her forehead partially concealing the tattoo of her service to the Goa'uld.

"That's settled then. Ishta will be going to Japan to protect Renee. The rest of you are dismissed; and good luck with getting everything ready." The General stood as those around him did the same, "Jack, Jacob, I want to see you in my office." The two looked at each other, and followed the General into the next room.

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

Eiri Yuki opened a door asking a question, "Shuichi's running late again. Would you like something to—?" He trailed off as he looked inside the room. Renee's laptop was beside her on the bed. She was curled around it having fallen asleep while working. A light smile graced Eiri's lips as he entered the room, "You're finally getting some rest Ren-chan."

He came over and saved the document and set the computer to sleep mode. He picked up the throw blanket at the end of the bed, and was about to cover her, when there was a knock at the door. He paused taking a moment to carefully place the blanket over her.

"Brat, I'm coming."

He opened the door and a woman was standing there. She had deep brown eyes, and shoulder length brunette hair. She bowed respectfully to Eiri before speaking, "I offer my services to you Uesugi-san; to you and Shindou-san, and Ms. Wilks. I offer to protect Ms. Wilks and your children from harm."

Eiri was eyelevel with the woman who was 6 ft. at least. He scowled, "Shuichi and I are perfectly capable of protecting her, thank you. We aren't interested in having anyone else involved." He was about to close the door when she held out her hand with a business card. "Fine" he stated taking it from her and shutting the door in her face.

Eiri walked back to his office dropping the business card on his desk. He sat down and tried to refocus on the screen before him. His golden eyes scanned the lines of text through his glasses. After a moment his fingers found the keys again and words began to form at the end of the document. A sound interrupted his train of thought before repeating.

"Damn it," removing his glasses he flung them on the desk before quickly exiting the room. "I'm coming…" he called approaching the door, but again the person at the door was not Shuichi. "What do you want?"

The woman took a step forward and nodded before speaking. "Uesugi-san I am here to protect Renee—".

"You're the second person toady, and the answer is still no," he placed his hand on the door preparing to close it. The blond female held the door open her eyes locked with Eiri's. He in turn lifted a hand to push her out of the entrance, but was met with her firm grip around his wrist.

"What are you doing to _my YUKI_? Let him go!" asked a voice from behind them. The woman turned her head meeting the irritated face of the young man. She looked back to the one in her grasp.

"Ishta, don't hurt him please."

The name triggered something, "Wait," Eiri turned to the side as Renee joined them at the door. He looked back as he felt his wrist being released. The woman lifted both hands, and parted her hair revealing the black mark emblazoned on her forehead.

"Oh!" Shuichi peered closely at the tattoo, "You're that Jaffee woman that we met on the ship."

Renee smiled, "Ishta don't mind him; it's just Shuichi being himself." She hugged her friend, and then pulled back as Ishta placed her hands lightly on Renee's slightly protruding belly. "So what are you doing here?"

"Because of what has happened concerning the media General Hammond found it necessary for someone to be assigned to protect you. I volunteered for the position." The group moved into the apartment so that the door could be closed.

"You were the only one they sent, right?" Eiri watched as Renee and the new comer sat on the couch.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

He crossed his arms putting on a board expression. "I just didn't want to be surprised by anymore uninvited guests. Where is Amanda anyway?"

"Oh, she had to get back to work, but said that the next time she has off she'll come visit us again." Renee smiled, "so, how was work today Shu-kun?"

Eiri sighed as Shuichi started prattling on about his day. He started to walk away, but his lover followed after him. Renee and Ishta remained on the couch talking as Eiri followed by Shuichi entered Eiri's office.

**-Two Days Later-**

It was early—too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. Eiri opened his eyes expecting to see his lover beside him, but Shuichi had already gotten up. The novelist sighed glancing over at the clock; it read 4:15 a.m. He climbed out of bed pulling on a robe as he exited the bedroom. The scent of coffee in the air was what had awakened him. Entering the kitchen he found the Jaffa seated at the table with a mug waiting for him. She nodded to the cup before closing her eyes, and returning to her own thoughts.

"Thanks" he said taking the cup from the table. He lifted it to his lips, and paused inhaling the scent before taking a sip. He turned to leave the kitchen.

"They are on the balcony watching the sunrise."

He looked back at her, but she grew silent and still once again. He walked down the hall of the apartment heading for the main room, and the sliding glass doors leading to the outside. He approached quietly sliding open the door so he wouldn't disturb them. He watched the two people he cared most for as they watched the sky.

They stood looking out at the skyline with their backs to him. Renee's hair was pulled back and she wore a loose fitting teal blouse, and dark gray pants. Shuichi was dressed in his typical long sleeved shirt with a loose shorter sleeved cover shirt; he too wore dark pants. They were talking quietly.

"It changed him, but he is still the same behind all the barriers he built to protect himself. Shuichi you did more than you know when you climbed that first wall." Renee's voice was touched with tears, and Eiri felt he should not be listening to this conversation.

"Sometimes I don't think he has let me in at all. Yuki… Eiri… he's always so cold and cruel to everyone, but you." Hearing Shuichi say his name made Eiri freeze, his coffee was long forgotten, and he listened quietly as they spoke.

"No Shuichi, you know him better than that." Her statement was clear and she shook her head. "He shows it to you every day. He chose you over Ayaka Uesumi, and broke the engagement twice. He publicly called you his lover, and defended your relationship. He told you about his past, and came back to you after fleeing to New York. He decided to start a family with you, and to build a new life together." She reached out and put an arm around Shuichi's shoulders, "but you are the reason he does all these things. You are the reason I am carrying your children. You are the reason he isn't alone right now. You are the reason he is alive."

Shuichi turned wrapping his arms around her to comfort her as she was crying now. He hugged her tightly, and then he noticed that his lover was standing right there, "Yuki!?"

Eiri turned so he could hide the emotions only they could read in his eyes. He opened the door again, "I have to go get ready now."

**-Examination Room, Stargate Command-**

Dr. Janet Fraiser had the ultrasound machine set up before the appointment, and now the two standing beside the bed held the hand of the one laying on it. Janet smiled as she found the small heartbeats. Her sensor brought the image to the monitor and she looked from the three people beside her to the two forms on the screen.

"There they are. See one is to the left, and the other is at the right. Their developing just fine and I'm not seeing any immediate problems."

"Immediate problems," Shuichi repeated looking worried.

"It's alright Shuichi," Jacob Carter said entering the room, "all that means is that everything is fine right now. That there's nothing to worry about." Jacob chuckled because he saw all three of the parents exhale in relief. "When you're done here would you mind joining the team for a late dinner?"

"Oh, they're on the base?" Renee asked, "Usually they meet us right after we get here."

"We have only just returned from a mission; a meeting with the Tok'ra high council went longer than expected." Selmak stated after taking control of his host.

Renee nodded, "I see." She looked up at the two men, "can we stay, Eiri, Shu?"

"If you don't mind being my excuse for Mizuki then it's fine," Eiri stated trying hard not to smile at her excitement; he knew how much the other members of SG-1 meant to his Ren-chan.

A few minutes later found them walking into a changed commissary. Bright colors replaced the drab gray of the walls; decorations and banners of pastel green, blue, yellow, and pink were hung everywhere. Several tables had been put end to end forming rows, there were two in the center of the room; one was piled with gifts and the other with food. At the center of the food laden table was a huge cake with _"Congratulations; Renee, Eiri, and Shuichi_" written across it.

As soon as they were two feet into the room the three were surrounded with the personnel of the SGC; military officers and scientist alike were smiling and wishing them well. Eiri's immediate reaction was to get out of the situation, but an arm around his, and fingers laced with his made it clear that he was staying.

"Alright, everyone you know I'm not good with speeches so bare with me. Renee you've served with us for many years, and anyone who doesn't call you a friend obviously hasn't been here very long." Jack O'Neill stood in front of the three and addressed them, "Eiri and Shuichi; you chose our friend to be the mother of your children, and we hope what we have here will help you all as you become parents. All that said I have one question—presents or cake?"

Everyone laughed at Jack's closing remark, and then fell silent waiting for the answer.

"Presents" "Cake" "Neither"

Renee and Shuichi glared at Eiri, but they had to fight their grins, "How about both," suggested Renee looking from one man to the other. Eiri only nodded in acceptance, and Shuichi bounced a couple of times in agreement.

After several hours the cake was gone, the presents were opened, pictures were taken, games were played, and an unscheduled activation sent everyone scrambling the party was over. Now just the team was gathered in Anna's lab as she conducted a few tests to insure the health of the symbiote Nescarna, her host Renee, and the two lives that depended on them both.

"Nescarna is deep into her hibernation, but this does not mean that she is not actively a part of this process." Nirrti's deepened voice stated as she lowered the sensor that she had been using to scan Renee's neck to her abdomen. "She is doing much to insure the health of the unborn ones. There is evidence of neuron pathways extending from her main body along the spinal cord to the uterus, and within it to the fetus' themselves. It is not clear what function these pathways are serving, but knowing Nescarna as I do their existence is beneficial—she would never harm a host or other living thing if given the choice."

"Thank you Nirrti, I appreciate having your expertise available."

Anna's head lowered and she spoke instead of her symbiote, "it's our pleasure to help in any way we can. You're our friend Renee, and we're more than happy to make sure you and Nescarna stay healthy; it will be important for the babies to have their mother in good condition."

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

It had been a long day, and they were all very tired even though it was only mid afternoon. Going between the two time-zones was always rough on all concerned, and the other three wanted to get the expectant mother to get some rest. Eiri had been guiding the fatigued woman, but Shuichi and Ishta took his place as he reached for the key in his Jacket pocket.

"It's so good to be home," Shuichi yawned as he put an arm around Renee.

"What The Hell!"

"Yuki?" he asked as his lover allowed the door to swing open so they could all see.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he released Renee's arm and rushed into the room. Ishta looked around warily placing an arm around her friend's waste for support. Eiri clenched his fists and stepped over the threshold into the apartment holding a hand up to stop the two women from doing the same.

Shuichi's voice echoed strangely in the apartment, "We've been robbed!"


	5. Relocation

**Chapter 5: The Relocation**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot and my OCs.

**A/N: **Thanks again for the supportive reviews **chochowilliams **and **Amber Hermione**. Also thank you **Casseia **for reading chapter 1 and leaving a review. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I'm already working hard on chapter 6 and I hope you like this chapter.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

* * *

In the last chapter:

_Shuichi's voice echoed in the apartment, "We've been robbed!"_

**Two minutes after: Action **4 ½ months into Pregnancy

Renee, Ishta, and Eiri stood in the center of the empty apartment watching Shuichi's progress around the room.

"The couch is gone. The bed is gone. The kitchen table is gone. The fridge is gone. The desk is gone. The laptops are gone. The clothes are gone. The Jaffee weapons and technology is gone. The towels and toothbrushes are gone. The coffee and chi are gone. All medicine is gone. The pocky is gone. EVERYTHING IS GONE!!"

"Shuichi, will you shut up! I can't think!" Eiri angrily called to the blur that was still bouncing around the empty apartment.

"It would be advisable to call Seguchi-san."

Eiri shook his head, "I don't want to involve him."

Ishta answered, "He is already involved."

Shuichi stopped bouncing around the apartment, "No Ishta, Tohma wouldn't steel all our stuff."

"Of course not Baka; that would be ridicule—" Eiri stopped mid-sentence, and gritted his teeth. Pulling out his cell phone he pressed a number on his speed dial. When the call went through he didn't even wait for a greeting, "What the HELL did you do!?"

"I was waiting for you to call Eiri. Either the party lasted longer than expected, or Ishta-san decided to leave you in suspense."

The angry blond turned molten gold eyes on the warrior standing beside Renee, "You knew about this?!"

"Indeed"

"Why didn't you tell us we were going to be robbed?" Shuichi demanded angrily getting right up into the woman's face.

"Shuichi we weren't robbed," stated both writers at almost the same moment.

"Now, what's going on Seguchi?"

"It is quite simple Eiri. You will go to your neighbor and ask for the envelope we left with her earlier. She too believed that we were thieves, so we explained our situation, and she was more than happy to perform this small task."

"Shuichi, go next door and ask for the envelope Seguchi left with our neighbor." The vocalist left the room quickly, "Anything else?"

"Only that you enjoy the gift N.G. Pro. has offered to the new family; we know it will be of great use, and accept our apologies for not attending the baby-shower. We were otherwise occupied this morning."

Shuichi returned at that moment, and passed the envelope to his lover, "Well if that's all Shuichi is back, and I'm hanging up." Eiri did just as he said, and turned his attention to the object in his hands.

The others gathered around as he tore open the seal. He tipped the packet on its end and the first thing to fall out were three shining keys; each with a name engraved on them _Shuichi_, _Renee_, and _Eiri_ were clearly visible. The three looked at each other, and Eiri pulled some papers from the envelope.

_Eiri, Shuichi, and Renee,_

_These keys fit the door at the end of the road. Let them open this new chapter of your lives._

_Tohma, Mika, Hiro, Suguru, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, K, Judy, Noriko, and Amanda_

_With help from: General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser, SG teams 1, 2, 5, 9, 10, and 12, members of the Tok'ra, the Asgard, and personnel of the SGC and Prometheus_

After the letter was a map with directions, it had been taken from MapQuest or some other site. The rout took them from the apartment to an area further outside the city. After examining the documents the four fell into silence as Eiri, Shuichi, and Renee got over their initial shock, and Ishta waited for action to be taken.

"So? Are we going or staying?" asked Shuichi as he looked around the room they were standing in.

"Baka, do you not remember how uncomfortable the floor is?"

"I for one would not appreciate sleeping on the floor." Renee shook her head bringing her hands to her stomach.

"I would not allow you to sleep on the floor. If it came down to it I would contact the SGC and have you transported elsewhere." Ishta crossed her arms.

"That won't be necessary Ishta; we're going." Eiri sighed opening the door, and allowing the Jaffa and Renee to go ahead of him. Shu came next, and Eiri shut the door behind them. He paused removing the key from its ring and placing it under the mat; Shuichi turned seeing this and proceeded to do the same.

When they got into the Mercedes Eiri took the map into his hands. He put it on the dash and started the car. Everyone settled in for about a half hour ride. As the drive progressed Renee lent back into the seat and closed her eyes resting her hands on her abdomen. Ishta rested a hand over her friend's eyes blocking out the afternoon light. Shuichi turned concerned eyes to the backseat, and Ishta gave a nod to reassure him.

Eiri reached back gently shaking Renee's shoulder, "Ren-chan we're here." He turned looking over at his lover, "Shu, you ready?" Shuichi nodded and opened his door climbing out of the car. The two walked over to Renee's door and opened it helping her. Together the three of them looked up at the house. Ishta closed her door, and smiled slightly at the surprise on their faces.

The sky had darkened to a solid gray behind the house. A wrap around porch and second story balcony was the first thing they noticed. "There are steps coming up." Shuichi warned Renee as he went over to her other side.

"I can see them, thanks Shu-kun," she smiled wrapping an arm round him briefly. The sound of their shoes on the wooden steps brought them up to the door. Eiri pulled out his new key, and inserted it into the lock. They crossed the threshold and entered the house.

They entered a spacious entryway immediately to their left a closet door stood open; it contained their coats, umbrellas, shoes and the like. The group proceeded to remove their shoes and outer jackets. Shuichi was the first to enter a room that was farther along the wide hall on the left side. Renee shrugged and headed to the first door on the right.

Eiri frowned watching them heading in opposite directions, "Can you go make sure he doesn't kill himself or break anything?" he asked the Jaffa. With a nod she followed Shuichi's progress into the room on the right. Eiri poked his head into the room, "What did you find?"

"I found our lives," Renee answered simply. She was seated in a chair at a desk with her laptop and various other pieces of technology.

Eiri looked past her desk walking into the room. He first saw seating area of sorts with the couch from the apartment and a couple of large reading chairs. There was a window behind the couch with curtains drawn that he wasn't going to bother with at the moment. A door was to the right of the window—at the side closer to Renee's desk. Past the seating area there was another desk with his laptop on it.

"Yuki! Ren-chan! Come up here!"

The two looked up, and rushed to the door of the room, "Damn it" Eiri muttered as he headed for the stairs at the end of the foyer.

As they made it to the top of the stairs Renee called, "Shu? You haven't broken something already have you?" She and Eiri looked around for Shuichi. They were in a main room with doors leading off it. Shuichi poked his head out of one at the end of the room to the right.

"No, not yet, but come here." Shuichi gestured to the room he had just come out of. Ishta stepped aside as the other two approached. "Look, see why I was calling you." They watched as Shuichi bounced around the room. "It's all green over here, and it's all blue over here. There's a crib with blankets, and pillows, and toys. There's a closet with the clothes, and towels, and diapers, and other stuff we got from the party. On this side there's a changing table, and another one over there. There's a double baby swing in that corner, and playpen in the other, and there's a door that I don't know what it leads to." Shuichi went bouncing over to the door and opened it disappearing inside, but they could still hear him, "Oh, there's a sink and a toilette in here," he opened another door, "and a bathtub in this room, and there's another door." Shuichi's voice grew fainter as he went further away, "and there's another sink and toilette in here," he opened yet another door, "and another room; it's a bedroom."

"Alright, brat slow down. We're still in the damn baby room." Eiri called as he crossed the teal carpeted floor, "and for the record it bothers me that their carpet matches Seguhi's eyes."

Renee grinned as she followed after him, "What's wrong with it teal is a pretty color?"

"The phrase, 'matches Seguchi's eyes' is what's wrong with it." They caught up with Shuichi in the guest room. The three of them reentered the main room, and stopped looking around. Along with that door, and the one they had entered at the other end of the hall; there were four similar doors across the main room. "Shu go have a look around."

"Wha, you guys aren't coming with me?" Shuichi turned looking up at his lover.

"Why bother," Eiri walked over to the balcony which looked onto the foyer. He stood beside the stairs that he and Renee had come up a few minutes before. "We don't have to with you giving a running commentary as you bounce around the house."

"Just go check for us Shu so we'll know what's where. Let me know so I won't have to worry about not seeing something."

"Sure" and Shuichi dashed off looking into each of the rooms. "There are just two extra bedrooms and a bathroom between them, but it's not connected, and there's a closet next to the last one."

"You see Eiri if you were a little nicer to him…"

"At least you got him to do it."

"Oh, and Ren-chan there is another set of stairs next to the kids room, and there's a baby-gate so be careful."

"I will thank you Shu-kun; I'll use the front stairs for now. Have you found the master suite yet?"

"Master suites Renee," Ishta indicated the hall that branched off at the end of the main room. "To the right is your room nearer the children, and to the left past the closet is Eiri and Shuichi's living area."

"Do you want to go see them now, or go back down stairs?" asked Shuichi to Renee and Eiri as he came to stand beside his lover at the top of the stairs.

"You should return to the office. You have not told Shuichi of his surprise." Shuichi heard Ishta say 'surprise' and he darted down the stairs. "It is also a surprise for the two of you. So you may write in peace while he practices."

"Really," Eiri smirked as he too made his way to the foyer, "I have to see this."

Renee sighed and was about to follow them down the stairs when Ishta stopped her. She walked into the center of the main room, and gestured for Renee to do the same. Once the pregnant woman had reached her a set of transport rings surrounded them. A moment later they had arrived to an area behind the front stairs which had three doors leading from it, and an open path to the foyer past the stairs.

"Now, that's much easier." Renee grinned as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs before Eiri.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"Being host to a Tok'ra symbiote has its advantages Eiri" and she walked back to the door to the office they shared. Renee looked around for Shuichi when she got into the room, "Shu?"

"Hey, I've been calling you guys." Shuichi said coming out of the door they had previously ignored.

"Really, we didn't hear you."

"And if she didn't hear you…"

"The room is sound proof; that is why they could not hear you." Ishta addressed the others, "It is a room where Shuichi may record, or have the band over to practice. The two of you have your office, and he has a recording studio." Ishta walked over seating herself in one of the chairs in the seating area.

Eiri's computer made a sound, and he went over to check it. Frowning he began typing something, "It's just Mizuki wondering why we haven't gotten back with her about rescheduling the meeting." He looked back to his screen, and continued typing, "I'm telling her we were away from our computers."

"Ok Eiri…" Renee trailed off.

Shuichi and Ishta looked at each other. They both watched Renee as she began to type away at some storyline. Shuichi went over to sit on the couch looking from one writer to the other. "Shouldn't we be resting—especially you Ren-chan?"

"No, I'm fine…"

Eiri looked up hearing the fatigue in her voice. He watched her lean closer to see her screen, and then met Shuichi's eyes. He nodded getting up and walking over to the seating area he spoke, "Ren."

She looked up not pausing her typing. His voice caught her attention immediately, and seeing him sitting with the others she understood what he meant. Sighing she reached for her mouse, and saved her document. Getting up she walked over, and looked from Ishta in one of the three chairs to the guys on the couch.

"Sit with us." Eiri put an arm around Shuichi, and Renee joined them resting her head on his opposite shoulder. "You don't need to work this hard." Shuichi nodded reaching across Eiri to take one of her hands. Renee simply closed her eyes allowing their concern to wash over her. Ishta watched with an impassive expression, but a slight frown showed her worry for her friend.

After few minutes Renee was asleep, and the other two shifted her position so she was able to lie on the couch. Eiri straightened stepping over to Shuichi, "I'm going to write some more, and call Mizuki to tell her to lay off Renee. She puts herself through enough stress without ridiculous deadlines." He kissed Shuichi lightly before walking over to his desk, "keep an eye on her," he directed his last statement to both his lover and Ishta.

Eiri walked out of the room pulling out his cell phone as he did so. He crossed the foyer and entered the room opposite the office finding it to be a formal living room. He dialed his editor's number while looking out one of the large windows at the left side of the house.

"Kanna Mizuki speaking"

"Mizuki"

"Oh, Yuki-san I just received your email message. I wasn't expecting a call from you as well."

"Does Renee Wilks have a deadline coming up?"

The woman on the other end paused, "Really… that is between her and the company."

"I want it suspended until after the kids are born."

"So, the rumors are true? I had not expected that you would continue to be with her after Mr. Shind—"

"No, I did not sleep with her; she is one of the few people I call my friend. We used invetro fertilization, and now she's pregnant with twins; mine or Shuichi's we don't know yet."

She cut him off, "Oh, congratulations—"

"The point is that she doesn't need to be under additional stress at the moment. I don't care when her deadline is, or what the executives have to say about it. Alright?"

"Yes, Yuki-san I will explain the situation. Are you planning to address the rumors that are flying?"

"No, Seguchi is good for something, and he will no doubt get things under control. Thanks… Kanna"

The woman was silent, and before she said, "You're welcome" he had already hung up the phone.

Unnoticed by the novelist a figure took several pictures of him through the window of the new house. This person pressed a few buttons, and browsed the pictures already saved to the camera's memory. Several images of the casual embraces shared by Shuichi and Renee had been captured, as well as images from the media confrontation—including Eiri standing watching the scene play out. The camera was stowed away in a bag, and the person settled in to remain at their present location.

A phone vibrated and was picked up, "Yes, I followed them…" another question was asked. "I have more photos for you to review…" another comment was made from the other side of the phone, "Yes I will look into finding out that information for you." The phone was hung up and returned to a jacket pocket. The figure watched through binoculars as lights were turned on in the house as evening approached.


	6. Manipulation

**Chapter 6: The Manipulation**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot and my OCs.

**A/N: **Thank you as always to my faithful readers **chochowilliams **and **Amber Hermione**. I hope you enjoy the chapter as much as I did. I had lots of fun writing the Uesugi brothers' lines. I "despised old man Uesugi from the beginning but while writing this chapter he has become less desirable in my eyes" Because of his _wonderful hospitality. _"Tuna Sheba" will be back in the next chapter mwah-ha-ha!

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

* * *

2 weeks after: Relocation 5 months into pregnancy

**-Kyoto, Japan-**

"So, Sis made you come?" asked Tatsuha as he walked with his brother to their father's temple.

"No,"

"Shuichi then?" asked the monk.

"No,"

"Oh, so it was your Ren-chan." When he received no response Tatsuha grinned, "I thought so."

"It was the three of them if you must know."

Tatsuha glanced back at the Mercedes as they walked away from were it was parked. He looked ahead to his brother, "You think it's better to talk to him first; then show him? That's why you asked them to wait in the car?"

"Yes"

"Do you think he'll accept them?"

"Accept who; Shu and Ren or the kids?"

"Both, either, all of them really" Tatsuha shrugged.

"I don't know."

They rounded the corner and walked across the yard in front of the temple. The sound of their feet on the gravelly earth and the sound of birds filled their silence. The dark haired brother turned to the blond.

"I hate to leave you to deal with the old man on your own, but I have something to take care of for Ayaka's family."

"Shuichi won't be happy to hear that he wasn't invited to Nakano's wedding." Eiri sounded uninterested, and he lit a cigarette unconcernedly.

"Hey, you better not be doing that around Renee, and no it's not a wedding."

Eiri blew a puff of smoke out, "No I'm not that stupid. Who died then?"

"No one yet," Tatsuha shook his head stepping up onto the porch, and looking out at the landscape, "One of Ayaka's cousins is pregnant again."

"I thought they made the guy propose to her, and then sent him off to America so he could support her and the kid."

"Yeah, that was their plan, but it didn't work. She went out and got herself knocked up again. Now, I'm being sent to give her some options."

"What? Take her to get an abortion?—sucks for you."

"No, I have another idea, but I have to go bro. Good luck with the old man."

"Good luck to you Tatsuha."

Eiri watched as his brother crossed the rock strewn yard before turning a corner and walking out of sight. With a sigh he dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed the butt into the gritty earth before entering the temple. He heard his father before he saw him; the bald man was knelt in prayer. Eiri stood silently waiting for him to finish before clearing his throat so he would be noticed. The Uesugi patriarch started and spun around to face his son.

"Eiri, I had not sent for you."

"Well, if you don't want me here I'll be more than happy to leave."

"No, I did not mean it that way. What brings you home?"

Eiri turned looking away from his father trying his best to decide how to explain the complicated situation, "You remember Renee I'm sure, she is pregnant, and Shuichi and I are going to be fathers." _The blunt approach should work; no need making this visit any longer than necessary._

His father still knelt where he had been before. He was silent for a full thirty seconds before jumping to his feet, "What!? What are you telling me? That you got that girl pregnant? The girl you brought from America and claimed was your friend? The one who vanished after two years? Now the same girl is back? I despised her from the beginning! She is less desirable in my eyes now that she is dishonored by becoming pregnant, and I hear that she is crippled as well." He continued yelling in Eiri's face, "She is the reason you left the temple to follow that crazy dream of being a writer. Then she abandons you, and you—you become someone else; something else. I did hear the rumors of what you were doing, and I refused to believe them; but the good son brought that boy and we find out that you are doing indecent acts with another man. You refused to marry the one we chose for you, and it is because of that girl from America. She was the one who poisoned your mind in America, and defiled your view of your birthplace when you returned to Japan; she changed you, and for that she will never be forgiven."

Eiri stood in silence enduring the verbal attack with slowly simmering fury building inside him.

"The boy is no better! The very nature of your relationship alone is reason enough for me to loathe his very existence. Knowing all this you still refuse to make a choice that will not repulse our family. What are you going to do? Which disgraceful choice will you make?" Once the speech was done they stood glaring before a soft sound broke through the tension. The screen they had not noticed open slid closed quickly, but Eiri had seen pink and some shade of green—this meant Shuichi's hair and one of Renee's maternity shirts. Eiri turned coldly away from his father walking quickly across the room.

"Thanks for the hospitality father; I won't be back."

When he reached them they were standing by the car, and Renee had regained her composure. Eiri saw hardness in her expression that he attributed to her military service, but it still bothered him to see her that emotionless. Shuichi was somewhere between depressed and furious—Eiri decided he was distraught. Ishta held the same barely controlled rage he was feeling.

"Come on" he said walking over to the driver's side of the Mercedes. He looked over the top of the car waiting for them to react.

"No, someone needs to go in there and make him apologize to Ren-chan."

"That's not necessary Shu. He's not worth our time or breath." Renee opened the passenger door, and got into the vehicle.

"Wait!" The four watched as the old monk ran up to the car, "I did not give you permission to leave! I have not finished with you yet."

The three still outside the car opened their respective doors; Eiri the driver's side, Shuichi the front passenger, and Ishta the rear driver's side. The other two passengers got into the car, but the driver paused; fiery golden eyes fixed on his father. The monk went over to where Eiri was standing.

"You dare to bring them both here, and you expect me to welcome them?! You expect me to welcome your—your filth into my temple!?"

The old man glared at the front passenger occupant, but the violet eyes glared right back. Shuichi made to get back out of the car, but Renee reached forward gripping his shoulder. The vocalist looked back at her as she shook her head; the moisture of her tears still glistening on her face.

"Shu, he's not worth it."

Eiri glanced at the two as he settled into the seat and began searching for his keys. _You shouldn't have to hear this. _He heard their doors close, and Eiri put his key in the ignition starting the Mercedes. The Monk continued to rant beside his door as he prepared to leave.

"You will not be a part of this mockery of a family! When I asked you to settle down I meant with a respectable Japanese girl from this area. You will not be joined to this foreign wretch, and certainly not another man!"

Ishta sat behind the novelist with her arms crossed waiting for him to drive away, or her temper to get the better of her—which ever came first. She had seen the hurt on both her friends' faces as they closed the screen before returning to the car. The old man's words continued to inflict pain—the kind of pain that stayed long after any physical harm.

"You are going to get out of that car, and they are going to drive away; out of our lives forever, and good riddance to them."

Eiri put his hand on the door and looked up at his father as a wave of fury flashed across his features. _What makes him think I'm going to listen to him? I never do, and I am sure as hell not about to start now._ "No old man, I am going to leave with them; out of your life forever and good riddance to you." He closed the door and reversed quickly leaving his father standing there in shock.

They were well away from the temple before Eiri trusted himself to speak. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." His voice held the anger he had shown his father, but a kinder tone that was reserved for those seated in the car with him.

Everyone accepted his apology in silence for a while. The landscape passed as Eiri drove the city of Kyoto falling away in the distance behind them. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts for some time. They were approaching Tokyo when Renee broke the silence hesitantly, "Um… not the best time for it, but—"

"What?" Eiri asked at her first hesitation.

"I'm a bit hungry."

"I see" Eiri continued driving, "what do you want?"

"I don't know—" she paused thinking, "I am craving protein, but nothing specific."

"Alright, anyone have a problem with Sute-ki & Sushi it's near the apartment—which is out of the way if we're going—to the house." Eiri sighed.

"I have no objections either way" was Ishta's response as she watched the landscape through the window.

"We could wait till we got home—"

"It's not a problem Ren-chan. They have good food, but it can get crowded."

"The city is always crowded" Shuichi stated, "lets go Yuki's right the food is good."

They walked into the dimly lit place fifteen minutes after they had decided. Automatically the two men offered their arms to Renee. She looked at the two, and decided to walk with Shuichi this time; she had accepted Eiri's help last week at Suguru Fujisaki's 19th birthday celebration. The four of them went over to a table and sat down.

"Good afternoon; my name is Haru. I will be your server today. What will you have to drink?" A young man asked approaching their table.

"I will have green tea" said the Jaffa calmly.

Shuichi at her right said, "Strawberry Ramune for me."

Eiri looked up from his menu, "Umeshu on the rocks," and returned to perusing an insert with their newer dishes advertised on it.

Renee sighed, "Mellon Ramune, please."

The waiter thanked them and excused himself. The four sat in companionable silence. Renee closed her eyes listening to the sounds in the room. The Jaffa surveyed the surrounding tables insuring their occupants were not a threat. Eiri pretended to be disinterested, but in reality he regularly glanced up to check on Shuichi and Renee. For his part Shuichi was amusing himself by watching a family of tourists sample the Japanese cuisine. He chuckled when one of the family members popped a chunk of wasabi in their mouth.

"What's so funny Baka?"

"I believe he is being amused by the tourist who is regretting the amount of wasabi they just consumed."

"At least he makes sense to someone… Thank you for the translation Ishta."

"Darn, I missed it. I bet the expression on their face was priceless." Renee chuckled, "but I can hear them."

"Like you heard the fajitas K ordered at Suguru's birthday last week?" asked Shuichi grinning.

"What? The sizzling sound of fajitas is distinctive. I can't help it I use my ears." Renee pretended to pout, but the smile that spread over her face defeated her purpose.

Their drinks arrived a moment later and while the two drinking Ramune were busy dislodging the marbles from the necks of their bottles Haru spoke to Eiri, "Excuse me Uesugi-san there is a young woman who would like a word with you at the bar."

Eiri raised an eyebrow, "Did she give a name?"

"No sir, she only said that she wanted a word with you."

"It's probably just Mika" Shuichi said.

"We'll be fine; go ahead and see what whoever it is wants." Renee assured as she tilted back her bottle and took a sip of the drink.

Eiri sighed, "I am not in the mood for one of her lectures," he got to his feet and started to walk away.

"Then there should be no problem because if you do not like what she is saying you have the option to walk away." Ishta commented looking over her cup of tea as he left the table.

Eiri approached the bar and scanned those seated at it; his sister was not among them, nor were there any other familiar faces. He was about to turn around and walk back to his table when a voice asked, "Looking for me, Yuki?"

He turned and found with no surprise that the woman standing in front of him was not his sister. Mika never called him by the name he had taken for his own so long ago. He looked the woman over; model figure, long umber hair, electric blue eyes; he wouldn't be surprised if she had been a former lover. _If that's the case this conversation is going to be an interesting one._

"You probably don't remember me, but my name is Tama Chiba. I wanted to inform you of something that you may not be aware—"

"Look, Tana was it? I have a drink and some good company to return to." He was harsh because he knew this would not end well. _What could this woman know that I do not?_

"It is about the relationship between Renee Wilks and Shuichi Shindou." She stepped forward producing a manila folder from her bag. Morbid curiosity drew Eiri's eyes to the contents. "I have seen the distance you put between yourself and them. I have seen the connection they share. Look for yourself."

She flipped through the pictures; Shuichi leading Renee and Amanda around the distracted crowd as Hiroshi spoke to the reporters; Shuichi comfortingly hugging Renee as Eiri watched from the apartment balcony door; Shuichi offering an arm at the front steps of the new house. Several pictures were from today; Shuichi walking with Renee to the temple, the two retreating while the vocalist tried to comfort his companion, and Renee choosing his help only ten minutes ago at the entrance of the building.

"Is there a reason you're showing me all this?" Eiri asked abruptly snapping the file closed.

"Yes," she said stepping closer and pulling the file to her chest, "You've seen it too; it's the reason you're putting distance between you and them."

"What are you talking about?"

Over at the table Ishta was watching as the woman leaned in to whisper something to Eiri. She slowly put down her tea, and pushed back her chair, but she stopped looking at the two who still had no idea of what was going on. _It is better if they do not know of this. I will speak to Eiri about it before involving them._

"Ishta, what are you looking at?" asked Renee of her quiet friend.

"I am watching Haru as he serves those around us. We have yet to be asked our order." The warrior attempted to divert her friends' attention.

"Oh, well I thought we were waiting for Yuki to come back." Shuichi turned, "see here he comes now."

"Was it Mika?" asked Renee as Eiri rejoined their table.

"No, just some fan-girl." _That isn't a lie—she is a fan of sorts._

"Oh ok. Have you decided what you wanted?" she held her menu close after directing her question to the other three. "I was thinking domburimono with gyudon or oyakodon."

"It's pretty good here. I prefer the domburimono with oyakodon than the gyudon myself." Shuichi commented.

"I will be having the sukiyaki." Ishta stated having made her decision some time ago.

"Yuki," Shuichi attempted to get his lover's attention, "what are you having?"

Eiri was wrapped up in his own thoughts when Shuichi's voice brought him back to the present, "Hmm? What was that Shu?"

"He asked if you knew what you were having." Renee turned to her right and looked at him with concern, "are you alright, Eiri?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Eiri snapped, but he paused and perused a list of lunch items so he could regain his composure. "I'll probably just have some sushi," he concluded in a calmer tone. The two on either side of him continued their previous conversation as he sat brooding. The blond across from him watched his behavior while sipping her tea.

**-New House: Tokyo, Japan-**

Eiri pulled into the driveway of their new house, and watched as the others got out before he followed. He turned to Ishta who had just gotten out behind him. He had noticed that the usually passive woman had been swifter in her actions and something was obviously on her mind.

"What do you have to say?"

Without hesitation she spoke, "I observed your conversation with that woman."

"I need to talk to you about that anyway." He frowned, "Ishta, don't let Renee out of your sight. I'm hoping this girl—Tuna Sheba is harmless, but she has the potential to be otherwise. She thinks that I don't want to be a part of this family, and it is unfair of Shuichi and Renee to ask me to be. I don't know what she is planning, but I don't want either of them to get worked up over nothing."

"You under estimate what both Renee and Shuichi can handle. Shuichi has stayed by your side the past three years through the media, your family, and especially Tohma Seguchi. Renee has endured as much as you have, but I understand your concern and hesitation because of her present condition. I will do as you ask, and per your request I will not mention it to them." The Jaffa walked away toward the house leaving Eiri to stand thinking for a moment before doing the same.

* * *

Culture Notes

**Ramune:** A distinct carbonated soft drink that comes in a variety of flavors. One feature of this drink is that the bottle is held closed with a marble in the top. To drink the beverage the marble is pushed down into the neck of the bottle, and this is what Shuichi and Renee were doing when the waiter spoke to Eiri.

**Umeshu**: A Japanese liquor made from _ume_ (fruits that are still green and unripe) in sake or some other alcohol and sugar. It is served several different ways, and has a relatively low alcohol content. Eiri chose to have it on the rocks.

**Domburimono: **A bowl (domburi) of rice covered with various toppings such as boiled beef (gyudon), chicken and egg (oyakodon), deep-fried shrimp (tendon) or deep-fried pork cutlet and egg (katsudon). I figured that would be a reasonable way to satisfy Renee's protein craving.

**Sukiyaki****: **A stew of vegetables and beef dipped in a bowl of beaten raw egg. The vegetables usually used are green onion, shiitake mushrooms and chrysanthemum leaves (shungiku) tofu and gelatinous noodles (shirataki) are sometimes used. The ingredients are cooked in a sauce made of soy sauce, sugar and sweet cooking sake (mirin). It seemed to be a good choice for the Jaffa; I don't have a particular reason for it.


	7. Confrontation

**Chapter 7: The Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot and my OCs.

**A/N: **I can't believe how long it took me to update! I am sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes **chochowilliams** Tama is causing problems in this chapter. There is a refrence to a Zat in this chapter; it is a stunning weapon that can also be deadly if used more than once. I hope you enjoy, and don't worry I'm already working on chapter 8 although it will probably be a slower between the action kind of chapter that sets things up for the next part of the fic, and the next instalment in a series.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

**Two weeks after: Manipulation: 6 months into pregnancy**

**-Prometheus, orbiting earth-**

The medical team assigned to Renee during her monthly checkup was around the expectant mother. At this point nothing appeared to be wrong with the two siblings, but something was beginning to worry Dr. Fraiser. The redhead looked over her charts and made several notations before walking over to the two men who had stood aside during the examination. She looked up at the blond before turning to his partner.

"Shuichi, go check on Renee will you?"

"Sure, thanks Dr. Fraiser." Shuichi went over to the young mother smiling. He hugged her, and the two began talking. Renee glanced over at the doctor who was her good friend, and nodded giving her permission to tell the other man.

"What is it Doctor Fraiser?"

"The two siblings are just fine," she refrained from mentioning gender because the three had decided to let it be a surprise. "Renee is under a lot of physical strain, and naturally her symbiote is compensating for this. I am not an expert, but I can tell it is effecting all of them; host and symbiote are giving all they can for the development of the fetuses—even at the cost of their own health."

"Are their lives in immediate danger?" Eiri asked in a low voice so he would not attract his lover's attention.

"Not at this time" said the deepened voice of the symbiote Nirrti, "it would be advisable to keep them from additional stress. Soon, perhaps bed-rest may be required." The eyes of her host glowed orange, "We will do all we can to keep them all safe and in good health." She lowered her host's head and Anna smiled, "Don't worry too much; you know we're only seconds away if anything goes wrong. We care about them as much as you do." Eiri nodded and the three turned as the door to the examination room slid open.

"Ishta, there's a communication from your people the Hak'tyl" Daniel said coming into the room.

"They may require our assistance," Teal'c said entering behind the archeologist.

The woman stepped quickly over to her friend, clasping arms with her, and holding her as close as the pregnancy would allow, "I must go if my people need me." The warrior placed her hands lightly on the woman's distended belly, "I will return to you as soon as I can. Stay strong Sister, and do not worry about me." They embraced again before pulling away and the Jaffa moved quickly to the door.

"Ishta," she turned at the sound of Eiri's voice. He nodded his head in the Jaffa farewell of respect, "Take care and thank you." The woman nodded and then reached out touching Shuichi's shoulder. She nodded to him as well and rushed from the room.

The warrior rushed down the hall of the ship quickly entering the control room of the Prometheus. On the screen was the image of a female Jaffa with long dark curled hair and the symbol of the Goa'uld Malak on her forehead.

"Kal'el, what has happened?" Ishta asked walking toward the screen where she could be seen more easily. She paused, "You know that I have already committed to a task of the utmost importance."

"I am aware Ishta, but our people have been visited by a Prior of the Ori. We require the assistance of the Tau'ri in relocating our people before he returns."

"We've done it before—" Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'll contact General Hammond," said Major Sam Carter.

Ishta turned to her team, "Teal'c and I will go ahead to prepare our people. Anna Nirrti I would ask you to accompany me, but you are far more important to Major Wilks at this time. Rebecca," Ishta gripped her other teammate's shoulder, "I want you to ensure that Amanda Newell is contacted about my absence. I want her in Tokyo as soon as possible."

"I can do that. Take care of yourself, and your people." The Brit smiled before her friend stepped away and was beamed to Stargate Command.

**-Tokyo, Japan-**

The transport rings descended and a bright flash filled the space between them before they returned to their normal position in the floor. Three people stepped out of the circle on the floor where the rings were, and walked out from behind the staircase at the front of the house. It was early evening and the three were settling into what had become their usual routine.

"I'm going to go make dinner; I'll let you guys know when it's ready." Eiri said as he headed to the right of the staircase.

"Ok, I'll be in the office guys." Renee said heading down the hall to the office and recording room.

"I'm probably going to take a shower, and see you guys at dinner." Shuichi headed up the stairs. He sighed tiredly heading down the hall to the room he and Yuki shared. When he entered the secluded room all sound from downstairs was lost. "They gave us the right room; I know Yuki likes the privacy we have."

Yuki crossed over the ring platform and walked to the door to the right. Entering the kitchen he walked over to the fridge, and glanced inside to see what was available. He then reached for some leftover chicken from two nights ago, and started preparing to put it into a new dish for his two companions. "I know Renee will be surprised she really likes this dish. Shu should enjoy it as well. Let's see… ah we do have biscuits." He popped open the tube and began tearing these into smaller pieces.

Renee walked down the hall, and entered the study. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Lifting up the lid of her laptop she noticed that something was different. "I didn't unplug the charger." She checked the cord, and her eyes followed it to the feet of a woman. She looked up, and spotted a Goa'uld stunning weapon in the woman's hand. "How?" she looked to her locked drawer, and found that the lock had been broken, and her weapon had been stolen. She looked up at the woman, "You need to put that down. IF you aren't familiar with it—"

"I know how to use this! I figured it out earlier. Where the hell did a writer get their hands on something like this?" The woman raised the weapon steadying her aim on the pregnant woman sitting in the chair.

"Alright, so you know how to use it. That means you know what it is capable of—"

"Don't patronize me! You think you're better than me because he got you pregnant? Don't think I'm just going to let you trick him into marrying you! I hate to break it to you, but you're not the only one he slept with."

"I'm not marrying him, and I didn't sleep with him. He and Shu are a couple—"

"Don't feed me that crap! Neither of you really want to be with that scrawny, pink haired, idiot! Well, maybe you do judging by how buddy, buddy you've been with him." There was a slight laugh that escaped her, and she looked at the woman she considered her rival. "I want you to take those brats and get the hell out of Yuki's life. You can take that little idiot with you too."

"Do you think that would make him want to marry you? Then you don't know how loosing Shuichi would hurt him; much less me or the kids." Renee shook her head, "I couldn't let him get hurt again."

**-Flashback-**

_A rundown building comes into view. The girl's footsteps quicken as she ran up the stairs. Pausing to listen on the landing she recognized voices from behind a closed door. The feeling of fear shot down her spine as she stepped on a creaky board, but neither in the apartment heard._

"_Please stop—" that voice belonged to her best friend._

"_You said stop?" the voice of his tutor sounded slurred._

_Her stomach knotted as she heard heavy shoes on the stairs behind her. She turned hoping for help, but a hand covered her mouth. She pulled back, and fell into the doorway where her friend was trapped. Now she was looking up at three men. She scrambled off the floor and backed away from them._

"_Hey, don't start without us."_

"_Damn, you're here early."_

"_Here's the ten dollars; thanks for the kids."_

"_Kids," Yuki Kitazawa looked toward the door, "I didn't arrange her. That's the boy's little friend; oh well you can go first." He smirked and stepped aside. _

"_Help me" Eiri looked at the man who he trusted, but Yuki just pinned his friend's arms to her sides. The three men converged on the teenage boy as the tutor held the girl in place. She was forced to watch, and could do nothing to stop the assault on her best friend. She saw everything, she heard everything, and when they were done with him they turned their attention to the girl._

"_Now, what are we going to do with you little lady?" asked one of them touching her face. She flinched away from his touch, "say, Yuki have a little fun with her. You can go first since we did her little friend." The girl's eyes were focused on her friend who was staggering to his feet with something in his hands._

"_Get away from her!" he held the weapon pointed at the men surrounding his friend._

"_Eiri… put that down before you hurt yourself." The tutor taunted stepping toward the teen. _

"_Don't come any closer."_

"_You wouldn't shoot me… Eiri you love me, remember?"_

"_You're not going to hurt her."_

"_Alright, I won't touch her" the man held his hands up in defeat. Eiri froze not knowing what to believe. Then the man lunged for the weapon; the teen panicked, and the sound of a shot fired followed by the slamming of the door blasted through the air. Kitazawa was on the ground and bleeding, another man was strangling the girl, and the other two had bolted. The girl was pinned to the wall, and struggling for air. The next moment she was drenched in the warm ruby ooze flowing from her attacker, and shaking as he dropped to the ground at her feet._

_Renee stumbled past the two dead bodies to Eiri who was kneeling holding the gun. It dropped from his hands as she fell to her knees beside him. The next moment Tohma burst into the room, and saw them there in shock; a gun was on the floor in front of one teen, and the other was covered in blood and shaking; both were in shock._

"_Eiri—Renee…"_

"Well, I'll be the one to comfort him then. Get up!" The woman stepped forward holding the weapon. "Get up now!" a wave of fear passed over her captive's face as she got to her feet. "Now, back up away from the desk." Renee stepped aside from the chair she had been sitting in before.

"Eiri…" Renee whispered as she did her best to shield her abdomen. _I haven't felt this helpless since that night. I make it a point not to be helpless—_

Shuichi was walking down the front stairs toweling his hair and humming. He heard the sounds of his lover in the kitchen, but opted to go check on the female writer instead, and get some work of his own done. He opened the door to the office and stopped when he saw the extra person in the room.

"Wha—YU—"

The blue electric pulse hit the pink haired singer and he fell backwards into the hall. Renee moved to see if he was alright, but the weapon was pointed at her again. She stopped keeping her eyes on the vocalist. He groaned sitting up, and the woman turned to shoot him again.

"No!" Renee grabbed the woman's arm. "If you shoot him again you'll kill him!"

"Get off me!" The woman shoved Renee, but the pregnant woman's field training kicked in and she shifted so her balance was not lost. "You, get in here or I'll shoot her!" Shuichi did as he was told although he was shaking with anger; it hurt to get shot with a Zat.

Eiri opened the door from the kitchen carrying a tray with dinner for the three of them. He was about to walk across the ring platform when the rings jumped to life filling the space with a brief light. They dropped back into place and revealed a familiar face. The young woman turned seeing him standing there and nodded smiling.

"Sorry about the personnel change Eiri."

"It's not a problem. I take it Ishta arranged this?"

"Yeah, Dr. Jackson and Dr. Ramsden contacted me. I got here as soon—"

"No!" The two turned at the sound of Renee's voice, "If you shoot him again you'll kill him!" Eiri moved to go down the hall, but Amanda stopped him for a moment with a hand on his arm. In the shadow of the staircase he saw her shake her head. The two looked at each other; Eiri was about to argue, but another female voice made him act instead.

"You, get in here or I'll shoot her!" The tray was placed on the floor, and Eiri rushed down the hall with Amanda right behind him. He saw the door to the office standing open as he approached, and entered the door before thinking better of it. The woman standing in the middle of the room reacted, and the next thing he saw was a wave of blue energy rushing toward him before he too stumbled.

"Now look what you made me do!" the woman exclaimed turning to the pregnant woman yelling at her.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who shot Yuki!" Shuichi was distressed seeing his lover shot and he couldn't help him or Renee.

"You shut up! No one cares what you say!" The woman turned her attention to her latest victim, "Eiri are you ok? I'm so sorry."

"No I'm not ok; you've broken into my house; you've threatened my friend and the mother of my children; you've shot my lover at least once with a weapon you've stolen from this office. What are you even doing here Tama?"

"You know her?" asked Shuichi staring at his lover.

"Of course he—" Tama smiled at Eiri "ah, so you haven't told them about our little meetings." She turned staring into Shuichi's surprised eyes before turning again to her target; the one who challenged her status in that room. "I can see why he wouldn't tell the boy—but why not you Ren—chan."

Eiri took a few steps away from the wall, "Enough! Is that all you know how to do? I only met you—" He stopped as the woman closed the distance between them. He tried to pull back as the other two watched. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked trying to shove her away when stepping back was no longer an option.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten our meeting the day you went to meet that delightful priest in Kyoto—"

"You mean Eiri's father?"

"Why of course I do you _foreign wretch_—" the woman's bright blue eyes sparkled as she taunted the other woman with the words that the priest had spoken so recently. She brushed her dark hair back lifting the weapon and targeting the woman she had just insulted. "At least you did teach me something."

"What's that?" Eiri asked abruptly.

"Two shots with this thing kills."

Renee had nowhere to go and in any case she was frozen staring into Tama Chiba's eyes. The woman's lips curled as the few seconds lasted forever. Shuichi jumped up from where he had been recovering from the blast. Eiri grabbed the vocalist pulling him back roughly; neither man was willing to let the other go knowing that to save Renee they would loose each other. Shu buried his face into his lover's shoulder as Eiri looked into Renee's eyes holding Shuichi close. The first flash of the weapon was reflected in her cerulean orbs and then nothing…

The people in the room froze as one woman fell to the floor. Shuichi's tears did not stop and he did not release Eiri. The novelist turned his gaze to the doorway as a sound signaled the weapon being deactivated. The redhead stood there lowering the Zat to her side and then rushed forward. The newcomer in the room stepped past the couple not paying them any mind. Her thin arms wrapped around the shaking figure in front of her.

"It's over Shu," Eiri whispered softly turning his lover in his arms so he was facing the sight. The vocalist looked out through blurry eyes to see a dark haired woman twitching on the floor, and two friends sharing an unyielding embrace above her.

"Amanda—what—are—you—doing—here?" asked Renee falteringly as she held her friend close. Neither showed signs of letting go, and the other two weren't going to get in their way.

"I told you that I would be back. Oh, and I got that job I told you about." Amanda's broad smile was visible over her friend's shoulder.

"Really, and I took you away from it?" Renee pulled back slightly looking at her friend in slight surprise. "I'm so so—"

"Don't be," Amanda laughed, "I'm on my first assignment right now. One of my teammates sent me to protect one of our own."

It took a moment for this information to sink in, "You mean—you're working at Stargate Command?" Amanda nodded before turning with an arm still around her friend. She looked from the couple to the pitiful creature between them on the floor.

"Don't go anywhere near that Zat. I don't need an excuse to shoot you again, but if you give me one—I won't hesitate." The redhead's blue-green eyes flashed in anger as she guided her friend from the room pausing only to kick the weapon out of Tama's reach.

Eiri finally stirred from his position and stooped picking up the weapon. His golden eyes locked with the shockingly blue of the scorned woman. He stood looking down at her before speaking in a soft voice that bled more anger than a shout, "Get out. I'll wait to tell Seguchi. After half an hour expect his pursuit. Oh, and Tama," he guided his lover from the room and turned for a final comment, "he will follow you with a vengeance."


	8. Conversations

**Chapter 8: The Conversations**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing in either the Stargate universe or the Gravitation world belong to me—nothing that is except for the plot and my OCs.

**A/N: **Damn school getting in the way of a good thing, and having no internet at home because grandmother doesn't want to pay for it. Thank you as always to my faithful readers, and especially **chochowilliams** who reviewed, and yes she is probably coming back. Also this chapter isn't action, but it explains back story, and sets up for "Chapter 9: The Complications" which is already coming along nicely.

Sam-Cal-Nori-chan

**Two weeks after: Confrontation: 6 ½ months into pregnancy**

After two weeks of chaos that the home invasion had caused; the group was taking a well deserved break. Eiri looked around the park as he took a seat on the bench where he and Shuichi had first met. His lover sat down beside him in the sun and he put an arm around him while they both watched the two figures walking leisurely away from them. They were relaxed but wary of unwelcome recognition, and so the two pairs distanced themselves from one another. Shuichi nuzzled his head into the space where Eiri's neck and shoulder joined and sighed. The novelist in turn closed his eyes for a moment and rested his head on top of his lover's.

"Has Tohma tracked her down yet?" the younger man wanted to know.

"No, but it's only a matter of time before he does. I'm just glad my sister and Ren stopped him from doing all he set out to do." Eiri remembered the conversation he had witnessed between the two when they'd burst into his foyer in the middle of the night. _And people say I'm tactless! After the day we'd had they're lucky Amanda or I didn't shoot first and ask later._

**-Flashback-**

_Eiri stood in the kitchen leaning against the counter watching as his newest guest took charge of the situation. The petite girl had accomplished something already—she had gotten Shuichi to sit still. Now she was focusing on her best friend which was just as well considering her condition. He watched as the young woman gently ran her fingers through the auburn strands and spoke soothingly to the slowly calming mother to be. Shuichi was looking on in concern; his violet eyes large and expressive as always showed each emotion that passed over him. Eiri himself turned his attention to warming their previously neglected dinner and preparing a fourth bowl for Amanda._

_The sound of a vehicle did not escape their notice, and it tensed their subsiding apprehension. Then when two raised voices were heard from outside the two still holding weapons from their recent encounter looked at each other. Amanda went over to her bag and produced a third. She turned about to toss it at Shuichi, but instead handed it to her friend._

"_No offense Shuichi, but Renee is more familiar with a Zat than you are." She reassured, "and it's just in case something happens to me or Yuki; which won't happen."_

_Eiri moved first to the door and came out behind the front stairs and to the right of the ring platform. While still in the shadow of the stairs he stopped hearing the sound of footsteps on the porch, and a key in the lock. Amanda stood next to him and nodded gesturing him to move out of the shadows when the door was opened. They were suddenly visible to the intruders, and would have fired upon them if Eiri had not recognized them as his sister and brother-in-law._

"_Tohma, for the last time you ARE NOT going to move them AGAIN!" Mika was angrily following in her husband's wake. Her clenched fists and raised voice contrasting with Tohma's calm features and quiet words, but it was not clear who was more enraged by the current situation._

"_Eiri, where is Renee? You have already assured me that she is alright, but I would like to see her for myself."_

"_I'm right here Tohma," said the encouraging voice of the woman who appeared from behind the stairs. "I'm alright thanks to these three." A smile graced her features as she glanced around at her friends. Shuichi was about to protest but she cut off his words, "Shuichi caused the disturbance that made the others come running. Eiri did the heroic and hasty thing by running straight in, but his actions distracted Tama long enough for Amanda to get a Zat and get back in time to stop her from doing more harm. It was a team effort. I do agree with Mika that a move won't be necessary."_

"_I see," Tohma managed one of his trademark smiles. "Eiri has not been known for his patience; nor Shuichi for subtleness. Are you sure that remaining here is what you want?" _

"_Yes, she's sure," Eiri broke in slightly annoyed by Tohma's jibe._

"_Yes," Renee confirmed nodding her head, "I'm just getting used to this house, and I want to be able to be comfortable after the kids are born. I appreciate the offer, and being given a choice this time, but it will be better for all of us if we stay here."… _

"Yeah" Eiri was pulled from his thoughts by Shuichi's agreement, "It's good we didn't have to move again." The vocalist sighed contentedly, and looked back up at his lover, "Yuki?"

"Hmm,"

"How long have you known Ren-chan?"

"Oh… close to ten years now. The old man was right when he was ranting; I did meet her in New York." Eiri paused looking off in the direction where the two had walked off. "Actually she was my only real friend while I was there."

_Is that regret I hear in his voice? _Shuichi thought as he watched his lover. He waited for a moment before his desire to know won over his fear of the answer, "Why didn't the two of you stay together?"

Eiri turned sharply facing Shuichi unblinkingly. His eyes searching the other man's face; whether for the answers or the vocalist's motivation for asking he was not sure, "We were never officially a couple, but we have been through a lot together, and we were always there for one another. She was called to active duty a few years after Seguchi brought us back to America, and couldn't stay in Japan. She was thrilled because she already had personal and professional links to the people she was going to be working with, and I wasn't going to hold her back from the opportunity. She visited me from time to time, and when she blended with Nescarna—"

"How long did you know about her?" this time it was pure curiosity that motivated Shuichi's question.

Eiri nodded relaxing slightly and preparing to tell the story, "It was around the time that Major Samantha Carter was… joined with the Tok'ra Jolinar. An assassin came to kill both of them for crimes against powerful Goa'uld leaders. The assassin or Ash'rak killed Jolinar who gave her life to save Carter, but the killer was stopped before he could finish Nescarna. Elements of the U.S. Government that knew about the Stargate were still hesitant to trust them, and were making plans to have them studied and experimented on, but SG-1 trusted Nescarna because of what Jolinar did. They smuggled Nescarna off the base in Colorado, and the two came here to Tokyo for refuge. Renee explained the situation to me, and I have sheltered them when they need me ever since."

"So, that's why you didn't want to be with her because of Nescarna?"

"No, it's more complicated." Eiri paused trying to find the right words to explain what he meant. "I'll explain it the way Renee said it to me; host and symbiote share a deep bond. Their memories, values, and emotions are combined on the deepest level. According to them only a person who has been blended can fully understand it, but Nescarna loved another symbiote and his host. Renee felt those feelings, and so we didn't want to complicate things for all of us if they ever found that Tok'ra again."

"Did they ever?" Shuichi was listening attentively to Eiri's story. The novelist was so wrapped up in his tail that his usually guarded features showed the emotions that the memories brought back.

"Yes, but a short time after that he was killed after being blended with Colonel O'Neill to heal him from some disease. That was just before you came into my life for the first time." A rare smile crossed his face, "I remember when they found out about you; they were still grieving over Kanen's loss, but that didn't stop them from giving their thoughts on the matter. The time I brought you back to my place after you jumped in front of my car they were there in the apartment." He looked back at Shuichi again, "They were the reason I brought the extra towel for you, and I got a lecture for lying to you after you'd left."

Shuichi suddenly blushed as a thought struck him. He didn't know that she had been staying with Yuki around the time when they had first met. _What if she was there when…_

Anticipating his thoughts Eiri cut in; "No, she made sure I got there on time for that first concert, and hugged me wishing me luck before leaving. I didn't see her again until I kicked you and Mika out a few nights later. Apparently Mika took it upon herself to contact her; not that she needed it. Renee always showed up to be my conscience when I did something to hurt you." Eiri closed his eyes as a pained expression formed, "I was actually quite harsh with her the last night I kicked you out, and then I didn't go looking for you and—"

Shuichi reached out taking his lover's hand in his own, "What happened wasn't your fault Yuki. It was that bastard Taki, and his jealousy. I didn't know she was that involved with us staying together."

"She wasn't always… It wasn't her who allowed you to move in both times. She didn't decide how much I told you about my past. She was there to remind me when my stupid pride or my fear got in the way. That's why I wanted her to be the one to help us start a family." Eiri gasped realizing that for the first time himself; he looked at Shuichi with surprise.

"Thanks Yuki"

"For what?" asked the still shocked novelist.

Shuichi smiled and lent in to kiss his lover, "for answering my questions."

A ways away two good friends were talking as they walked through the park. They had fallen back into a familiar rhythm with Renee's hand on Amanda's shoulder. Renee trusted Amanda completely as a guide, and the two continued talking as the sights and sounds of the August day met them.

"So where were you assigned; at Stargate Command, on Prometheus or another of our battle ships, at Area 51, or the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"I'm going to be SG-1 Delta's fourth." Amanda turned looking up at Renee with a smile.

"There were a lot of people who wanted that position. I'm glad you got it; it will be good serving with someone who I could count on since the day we met. Then I get to skip the whole awkward building trust phase. Makes life easier for us now doesn't it?" She grinned at her good friend and tightened her arm around Amanda briefly.

"Yeah sure, well I could always ask for a reassignment."

", and they'd think you were crazy."

"Well, I already know you're crazy."

"How so?" asked Renee turning to her friend with crossed arms.

"Simple because you still hang out with me after all these years. If you weren't crazy when we met you sure are now." Both friends laughed again until they calmed to silence.

The two were usually filled with so much to say, but today Renee had grown quiet and that was beginning to worry her companion. Amanda stopped looking up at her close friend and her face set into a serious expression as she turned the other to face her.

"_Ma Chère, _how are you feeling, really?"

"I'm—" She could have said she was fine, but knowing her friend would not buy that answer she just sighed. "Honestly I have been more tired lately, and I can almost feel Nescarna's restlessness. You know I don't like to complain unless I don't think I can handle something on my own, but—"

"But you do need to tell us if something is wrong. What else have you been feeling?" The concerned friend took a step closer impulsively as she tried to get to the truth. "I want you to tell me; remember it's not just your life or even Nescarna's we're talking about—"

"Shh," Renee hugged her friend trying to ease her worries, "I know what's at stake. Believe me _Ma Chère _I will tell you if something is troubling me, alright?"

"Hey, I have to worry it's my job, but seriously dear one you will tell us, right?"

Renee nodded and the two continued their walk in a companionable silence filled with the chatter of birds and a slight breeze that rustled the leaves of trees and their hair as they strolled through the calm morning. The sun warmed them and it didn't seem as if anything could possibly break this rare moment of peace that they shared.

"Do you think we should head back?" asked Amanda after they stood near a fountain for a time.

"If you want to I don't have a problem with it." An amused tone entered her voice, and Amanda didn't need to look to see the smile on her friend's face, "we need to go make sure those two haven't gotten themselves into any trouble in our brief absence." The two laughed before preparing to retrace their steps back to their companions.

"So when are we due back at the SGC for your next appointment? We also need to check on the situation with Ishta's people." Amanda thought the last part aloud for her own benefit as well as her friend's.

"I think Janet wanted to increase the appointments to once every two weeks to keep a closer eye on us. She, Anna and Nirrti are worrying about the strain the pregnancy is having on Nescarna and I. So, it should be in the next day or two." Renee answered nonchalantly enough, but Amanda had to bite her lip so she wouldn't voice her worries; she decided to keep a closer eye on Renee for any signs of fatigue or other symptoms.

**-Examination Room; Stargate Command-**

"Renee, can I speak with you alone?" Doctor Fraiser said cryptically after the tests and examination was complete.

The others in the room both directly and indirectly involved with the process exchanged worried looks. Those who were a part of the SGC, and in particular SG-1, obeyed the order all be it reluctantly. Anna Nirrti remained as she was also expected to speak with the expectant mother, but she was not the only one. Eiri and Shuichi stood together unwilling to leave the room; it was their right to stay as one or the other were the biological father of the unborn children. Amanda also hesitated unsure if she was within her bounds to ask to stay.

"No, Eiri and Shu have a right to hear, and I want Amanda to be here with me."

"Fair enough," said the doctor with a nod of understanding. "Well, what I have been noticing for some time is that Renee's symbiote Nescarna has been under considerable strain for the past few weeks. At this point our goal is to ensure a safe delivery for all concerned—"

"What does that mean for Nescarna?" everyone was surprised when Shuichi had asked that question. He was looking determinedly into the doctor's eyes seeking the plain truth without a sugary coating.

"I will be the one who can best answer that." Again it was Nirrti who took the questions relating to symbiotic physiology, "The additional strain of warding off disease, maintaining proper nutrition, and otherwise ensuring optimal health for the two additional lives has taken much of her own strength. We have cautioned that this may lead to complications." The symbiote turned her host's head looking at the doctor who nodded turning to the group.

"The longer the two are enutero the better they will be, but as time passes the worse Nescarna's condition becomes." Janet looked at them with saddened eyes because she knew what it was like to have a child's life in her hands while balancing the life of another.

"Is there anything we can do?" Amanda spoke up leaning closer to her friend placing a bracing arm around her shoulders.

"It is highly likely that Nescarna will stimulate the labor when she will no longer be able to maintain balance between her mutual interests. It is not clear yet how she will be affected by that time, or if she will survive at all." Nirrti lowered her host's head and Anna spoke, "I'm so sorry, but you did need to hear the unaltered truth."

**-Briefing Room; Stargate Command-**

Several hours after the three parents and their escort had left. SG-1 was meeting with General Hammond on a different but related matter. The Hak'tyl had been successfully relocated to another planet, but their leader and her friend were missing—Ishta and Teal'c were most likely in the hands of the Ori army.

"All units of SG-1 are willing to take on the rescue mission." Jack stated bluntly as the briefing started with the General entering the room.

George Hammond took his seat at the head of the table and sighed, "I've spoken with the International Oversight Committee and they won't authorize this mission not knowing what you will be walking into; for all they know there could be an Ori trap specifically to capture SG-1." The general shook his head looking at the colonel.

"George, this is Teal'c and Ishta we're talking about," Jacob clasped his hands together on the table, "the New Jaffa Nation will see us as weak for abandoning their leaders, and we might loose their support this time."

"I know that Jacob, and tried to explain that to the representatives, but they won't authorize the mission; even if they did there is no guarantee they are on or even near the Hak'tyl's former planet."

"Wouldn't it make since to use that as a starting point and go from there, sir?" Cameron asked more calmly than the others.

"General Hammond," Vala leant forward angrily smacking the side of her fist on the red and black table, "We can't just leave them there. Daniel and I have each been rescued from one of the Ori mother ships. If SG-1 can rescue me they aren't going to leave Teal'c or Ishta behind; those two have given up a hell of a lot more to be here, and I know that has to count for something with you General."

"Miss Mal-Doran if my own personal feelings were the only factor for this rescue mission the full resources of this command would already be off-world—"

"Pardon me General Hammond," Rebecca tried to stay calm, "but why are we still sitting here?"

Her counterpart from the original SG-1 lay a hand on her arm, "General, we have done these types of missions behind your back as it were before." Dr. Jackson looked directly at the general.

The man in question leant back for a moment in his chair thinking. He looked at the faces of his favorite team seeing the determination in their resolve, but also how empty the vacant seats at the table appeared. He sighed and got to his feet, "Colonel O'Neill your next mission will be to the former base of the Hak'tyl to determine if the Ori have taken over the planet even though it is uninhabited. Because this mission is into hostile territory we won't be able to send reinforcements." The man paused, "Unofficially bring them home."

Colonel O'Neill smiled, "Yes sir," and got up as his team got to their feet, "we'll have them back before Renee's next appointment." He turned to his team, "Be ready to leave within the next 10 minutes 15 tops."

Anna caught Jack's attention, "Nirrti and I might be needed here."

"You two take care of Renee and Nessy. I want to see them back with us soon."

Major Carter walked over to their commanding officer, "Thank you General," and she smiled.

"Just all of you come back so I can say there was a reason, and a tangible benefit for me to look the other way."

"Yes Sir!" the team as a whole said

"Dismissed," he added and they all started their preparations.

**A/N: **Sniff… my fish died while I was writing this chapter.


End file.
